Sea & Moon
by IZUMI Kuchiko Jessica
Summary: "Jangan lakukan itu Rukia" , akhirnya Mereka tidak terlihat lagi Langsung aja ya. G tau buat Summ apa ,


Evening all :3

Skarang Izu mau nge-update cerita FF , cause ktnya IR FC lg sepi :D

Langsung aja yak... Buat yang Love you in a thousand years kyknya mogok bntr deh soalnya izu mo Ulangan umum, trus otak izu lg buntu #plakk

Credit : Ribka (A/N : q di bantuin sama temen q )

Tite Kubo

Izumi Kuchiko Jessica iya iya lah(?)

WARNING: Gaje, Kampungan , Typos #pasti , Straigth , Absurd

Ichiruki

Ok, langsung aja ceritanya :3

Izumi iya iya lah(?) present :

Myte

Dahulu terdapat sebuah Istana bulan dan Istana laut yang terjadi kisah cinta antara Putri bulan(Rukia) yang sangat cantik dan Dewa Laut(Ichigo) yang sangat tampan yang mendapat pertentangan dari Orangtua Putri Bulan terhadap hubungan mereka.

Rukia sangat suka bermain ke laut di bumi, setiap hari Rukia selalu menyisakan waktunya untuk mengunjungi bumi dan laut tempat kesukaannya, tapi suatu hari karena keasikan bermain di laut Rukia kehujanan dan tidak bisa kembali ke bulan. Rukia sangat ketakutan di laut karena hari semakin gelap, Rukia berjalan kesana kemari meminta tolong tetapi tidak ada yang mendengar. Rukia menabrak satu pohon dan itu membuatnya jatuh pingsan dan tergeletak di atas rumput di hutan dekat laut. Besoknya ketika terbangun Rukia sangat kaget karena dia berada dalam sebuah Istana yang besar dan megah, saat itu berdiri dua Pelayan Istana yang membawakan makanan untuk Rukia.

Lalu Pangeran Laut datang menghampiri Rukia, dan Rukia bertanya "Aku ada dimana dan kau siapa?", Pangeran Laut berkata "Kau berada di Istana Laut dan saya Ichigo yang menemukan kau di hutan". Rukia berkata "Aku harus kembali ke Bulan, Aku takut Tou-san dan Kaa-san khawatir mencari aku" lalu Ichigo berkata "Ayo aku antar ke laut", mereka pun menuju laut dengan menunggangi kuda Istana. Sesampainya di laut Rukia berkata "Terima kasih Ichigo-san sudah menolong aku" lalu Rukia pun terbang ke Bulan.

Sesampainya di Bulan ternyata benar istana heboh karena Rukia kuchiki tidak terlihat, ketika melihat Rukia tiba Hisana sang suami raja Bulan langsung memeluk Putrinya dan berkata "Kamu dari mana Rukia?". Rukia berkata "maaf kaa-san sebenarnya selama ini aku sering berkunjung ke Bumi dan bermain di laut" kata Rukia dengan wajah polos, Byakuya (sang Raja bulan) pun berkata "ayah dan bunda tidak melarangmu mengunjungi bumi hanya saja jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang di bumi dan tidak kembali ke khayangan seperti ini" lalu Rukia menjawab "Aku hanya bermain di laut tou-san dan aku janji tidak akan lagi kelamaan bermain di laut".

Lalu mereka pun makan di ruang makan Istana dengan penuh canda dan tawa, keesokan harinya Rukia kembali mengunjungi Bumi dan bermain di laut saat itu Ichigo sedang mengelilingi laut dan melihat Rukia lalu menghampiri Rukia dan berkata "Kau tidak takut tidak bisa pulang lagi?" Rukia pun kaget mendengar suara itu dan menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata itu pria tampan yang menolongnya kemaren. Rukia berdiri dan berkata "Aku tidak akan bermain sampai sore lagi dan aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan Ichigo-san kemaren" Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan penuh senyuman dan berkata "untung saja waktu itu Tou-san dan Kaa-san menyuruh aku berburu di hutan dan aku melihat kau tergeletak di hutan lalu membawa aku ke Istana laut".

Mulai timbul perasaan antara Rukia dan Ichigo, hari berikutnya Rukia dan Ichigo sering bertemu di laut dan Ichigo menemani Rukia bermain di laut sampai Rukia pulang. Byakuya dan Hisana mulai curiga dengan Anaknya yang sekarang sangat senang mengunjungi Bumi. Pagi itu Rukia pergi mengunjungi bumi dan tanpa disadarinya Byakuya menyuruh seorang Pengawal untuk mengintai perbuatan Rukia di Bumi dan pengawal melihat Rukia dengan seorang lelaki tampan dan melaporkan ke Byakuya dan Hisana. "ampun Raja, saya melihat Putri dengan seorang lelaki tampan di Bumi" kata pengawal melaporkan, lalau perintah Byakuya "baiklah, cari tau siapa lelaki itu" lalu pengawal kembali ke Bumi dan mengintai lelaki itu dan dia pun akhirnya mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah Pangeran Laut lalu pengawal pun kembali ke khayangan dan menghadap Byakuya raja "ampun raja, dia adalah Pangeran Laut" Byakuya pun marah, "lancang, Rukia telah melanggar janjinya, pengawal jemput Rukia ke Bumi dan bawa ke khayangan" perintah Byakuya.

Beberapa pengawal turun ke Bumi menemui Rukia saat melihat Pengawal istana,Rukia sangat terkejut, Rukia berkata "apa yang kalian lakukan di Bumi?" salah seorang pengawal menjawab "maaf Putri,Raja ingin Putri segera pulang ke khayangan" mendengar perkataan pengawal, Rukia telah mengetahui bahwa ayahnya telah mengetahui perbuatannya di Bumi dan melanggar janjinya. Rukia dan pengawal segera terbang ke khayangan dan tinggallah Ichigo, sesampainya di khayangan Rukia menghadap Ayah dan Ibunya sambil menangis, Byakuya berkata "apa yang kau perbuat tidaklah mencerminkan seorang Putri, kamu telah melanggar janjimu Rukia" sambil menangis Rukia berkata "maafkan aku Tou-san, aku tidak bermaksud melanggar janji itu" perintah Byakuya "pengawal bawa Rukia ke kamarnya dan kurung dia" pengawal membawa Rukia ke kamarnya sedangkan Hisana hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis.

Dua hari sudah Rukia di kurung dan tidak mengunjungi Bumi, Rukia sangat merindukan Ichigo begitu juga dengan Ichigo, Ichigo setiap hari datang ke tempat Rukia selalu bermain dan mendapati tidak ada siapapun, saat itu Rukia sangat nekat kabur dari khayangan dan turun ke Bumi, di Bumi Rukia sangat senang bertemu Ichigo dan berkata kepada Ichigo"Jika Ichi mencintai aku, Ichi harus siap melakukan apapun untuk aku" Ichigo pun memeluk Rukia dan berkata "apapun yang akan terjadi aku akan tetap memperjuangkan kau" setelah mengetahui Rukia kabur Byakuya pun menjadi sangat marah.

Byakuya dan Hisana terpaksa turun ke Bumi dan mendapati anaknya bersama Ichigo, ketika melihat ayah dan bundanya Rukia memeluk Ichigo sangat erat karena tidak ingin di bawa pulang ke khayangan, Byakuya berkata "lancang, kau mencuri putri ku bocah" Rukia berkata "maafkan saya tou-san, Rukia ingin disini bersama Ichigo, Rukia mencintaiIchigo" ditambahi oleh Ichigo "maafkan saya Byakuya-sama, hamba mencintai Rukia dan ingin menikahinnya" mendengar hal itu Byakuya berpikir bagaimana cara agar mereka tidak dapat bersatu lalu Byakuya berkata "jika kamu ingin menikahi anak saya, kau harus bisa merubah daerah itu menjadi sebuah laut yang luas dalam 3 hari" sambil menunjuk sebuah daerah yang sangat tandus dan dipenuhi bebatuan, dengan terpaksa Ichigo menyetujui persyaratan dari Byakuya "baiklah Kuchiki-sama, saya akan mengubahnya menjadi laut" kata Ichigo. "pengawal bawa Rukia kembali ke khayangan" titah Byakuya, mereka pun kembali ke khayangan dan tinggallah Ichigo di Bumi maka Ichigo mulai mengerjakan membuat sebuah laut.

Ichigo bekerja tiada henti tidak mengenal pagi, siang dan malam terus bekerja. Rukia pun selalu berdoa agar Ichigo tepat pada waktunya menepati hari perjanjiannya. Begitu juga dengan Byakuya dan Hisana terus mengintai pekerjaan Pangeran Laut di Bumi. Tiba hari ketiga laut pun hampir jadi lalu turunlah seluruh penghuni Istana Bulan menuju bumi termasuk Byakuya, Hisana dan Rukia. Ichigo pun berkata "Aku telah berhasil membuat sebuah laut untuk memenuhi persyaratan untuk menikahi Rukia" tapi Byakuya berkata "Laut ini belum selesai, air belum sepenuhnya memenuhi laut ini jadi kamu tidak berhak menikahi anak saya" mendengar perkataanTou-sannya, Rukia lalu bersujud di kaki Tou-sannya dan berkata "Ichigo telah berusaha keras membuat laut ini Tou-san, izinkan kami hidup bersama Tou-san", "Kita kembali ke khayangan, pengawal bawa Rukia kembali ke Istana". Dan tinggallah Ichigo dengan kekecewaan.

Saat hendak terbang bersama pengawal ke khayangan Rukia melarikan diri menuju Ichigo dan memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Melihat hal itu Byakuya dan semuanya kembali turun, lalu Rukia berkata "jika tou-san tidak mengizinkan aku tinggal bersama Ichigo maka aku & Ichigo akan melompat ke Laut ini" Hisana sangat takut mendengar itu dan berkata kepada Byakuya "Byakuya, jangan sampai Rukia melakukan itu" tapi Byakuya bertitah "pengawal bawa Rukia kembali" mendengar titah Byakuya Rukia berkata "maafkan aku" lalu Rukia dan Ichigo benar-benar melompat ke laut itu.

Hisana melihat putrinya melompat dan berteriak "Rukia jangan lakukan itu" tapi semua telah terjadi, Rukia dan Ichigo tidak terlihat lagi.

...

...

...

...

O.W.A.R.I

Bwahaahaha... akhirnya selese juga #lega author

Ok untuk disini one shot aja ya reader !

Ichi : ya ya what ever

Izu : kok u muncul lagi =,=

Ruki : Dia kan emang kuso

Author : #Ditendang ichi FC

Jangan lupa kasil repiuw ya para reader :3


End file.
